Jo Helios
Employee Information Jo grew up in the megaslums on the planet Odforia in extreme poverty. Jo honed his skills in his home city patching up the wounds of his 16 strong family. Jo’s reputation grew exponentially on his homeworld as he travelled the world trying to cure the kristallpest that plagued his home and killed 7 of his siblings. Jo became an expert of kristallpest infection and got his doctorate for a paper he wrote on the nature of the disease and the results of his research. Jo discovered that it was possible to neutralise the virus whilst it was still contained within the crystal using gamma radiation rather than using the vastly more expensive and complicated method used prior. Jo was recognised as an asset to the planet by the 5 Eyes of Ollos however he rejected all praise and rewards from them due to their corrupt rule. Jo’s skills became so renowned that he was hired to try and contain a case of Kristallpest in Space Station LQ-84i however. Jo failed to contain the case and his parents and many others died as a result. Jo was later employed by Obsydian corp for a period of 4 years until he had an altercation with Tani Sheeth which let to his ejection from the company's employment. 6 months after this incident Jo returned from Giraxios Delta and confronted Tani Sheeth about a professional disagreement. Jo has also turned to alcoholism and is addicted to various after consuming various fermented fruits and hallucinogenic plants for most of the 6 months he was away. Jo has recounted how he lost his leg various times with varying stories however it is unknown how he actually lost his leg at this point, it is generally accepted that it was bitten off by a large carnivore as this is the common denominator between all stories. Whilst on the frozen planet he honed his surgery skills on himself in various ways, for example crafting a bone pegleg from the corpse of a Gorhvallas Major he claims to have slain. Jo has an extremely sharp blade inside his peg leg, the peg leg is unhooked to reveal the ivory blade within. The bone is so dense that the blade almost never dulls and is extremely durable. Jo is proficient in the use of this blade due to using it to survive on Giraxios Delta for many months, he also claims it can cut through anything, although the legitimacy of this statement can be thrown into question, alongside Jo's sanity. While on the planet Jo fashioned a spear from the wood of the Siccucian Tree, he always keeps it close to him and claims it has saved him many times. Current & Past Assignments Practised medicine on Odforia on various people including many gang members, was often temporarily allied with a gang before moving to another Discovered a more efficient method of sterilising infected Odforian crystals Previously stationed on Station LQ-84i Previously employed in the medical department of Obsydian Corp before employment was discontinued Currently employed in the medical department of Obsydian Corp after returning to employment User Accessible Uploaded Files * Odforia * Kristallpest * Project Kristalldämmerung * Report Of Findings On Planet Giraxios Delta * Giraxios Delta * Space Station LQ-84i * Siccucian Tree * Sleepy Nighty Snoozy Snooze Pill * GoGo Pill * Steve Category:Player Characters Category:Medical Category:Humans